el ave fenix
by cindypotter
Summary: hla este es mi primer fic de LJ espero que os guste es un universo alternativo lily entra en 5º curso por que estaba muy emferma y se encontrará que el chico que había conocido en reavilitación no era como lo recordaba (soy muy mala para los summary) pase


**EL AVE FÉNIX **

Era por la mañana cuando el sol empezaba a nacer con sus esplendorosos rayos de luz, estos entraban por la ventana de una gran habitación y acariciaban el rostro de una joven de aspecto muy dulce, esta chica dormía placidamente, cuando una persona abrió la puerta, se acercó sigilosamente hacia la cama, y le dio un cálido y suave beso en la frente, la chica abrió lentamente sus párpados, dejando ver sus preciosos ojos esmeralda, que brillaban tanto que ni el mismo sol se podía competir con su brillo.

La chica le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa al que la había despertado y fue respondidacon otra, la persona se sentó sobre la cama, era un hombre bastante apuesto de pelo rubio y ojos dorados y dulces como la miel; entonces el hombre habló:

hola mi niña buenos días¿cómo te encuentras hoy?-

me encuentro mejor, gracias papá- respondió la joven.

Esta chica sufría una enfermedad, su corazón. Antes hacia su vida lo mas normal que podía, pero desde hacia meses su enfermedad se agravó y tuvieron que ingresarla, pero ella dijo que quería estar en su casa con sus cosas ya que los médicos le aconsejaron que se moviera lo menos posible.

La familia Evans era muy reconocida en la sociedad una de las mas importantes de todo Londres.

Esta chica se llamaba lady Lilian pero todos las llamaban Lily, y pronto iba a ser operada ya quepor fin habían encontrado un corazón compatible. Ella tenía mucho miedo, miedo de quedarse postrado en una cama para siempre pues la operación era muy complicada y peligrosa y además se tendrían que trasladar a EE.UU. porque nadie se atrevía a operarla allí.

Después de llegar su padre a la habitación llegó su madre lady Marian, con el desayuno que se componía de tortitas y zumo de naranja.

Y se la dio a la chica, que empezar degustar cada bocado que se metía en la boca, pues esa sería la ultima comida que tomaría antes de la operación, ya que esa misma noches cogería un vuelo hacia su destino, su vida, su...todo.

* * *

**2º LA OPERACIÓN **

Era de noche y su madre estaba haciendo la maleta, mientras la asistenta la vestía.

Louise de se prisa en vestir a mi hija que no tenemos tiempo- dijo lady Marian a su asistenta

Ya esta lista señora, quiere que le termine la maleta mientras usted se arregla?- pregunto la asistenta

Si, gracias Louise – respondió lady Marian.

Lily quería mucho a Louise pues la había criado desde pequeña y la sentía como una segunda madre.

Ya estaban en el jet privado de sus padres, y el avión se elevaba hacia el cielo, cuál cuervo queriendo atrapar la luna.

El vuelo fue tranquilo y llegaron a su destino; después de haber descargado los equipajes, se dirigieron al hotel donde habían hecho la reserva para alojarse.

Cuando llegaron a este; llamado G. Washington, pidieron la llave y se dirigieron a sus aposentos seguidos por varios botones.

Después de llegar a la habitación recostaron a la chica sobre la cama que ocuparía durante su estancia en aquel maravilloso hotel, que parecía que el mismo sol naciera allí de lo deslumbrante que eran sus estancias, la habitación de la chica era una de las mejores suite de todo el hotel, Lily miraba con gran admiración aquel lugar y la belleza que emanaba de él, tenía unos grandes ventanalespor dondeentraba mucha luz, al igual que en su habitación y llenaba aquel lugar de una calidez que a Lily le hizo sentirse como en casa, toda la habitación estaba cubierta con una alfombra roja granate tapizada con detalles dorados, la cama era magistral y con un precioso dosel en punta; a los lados de esta perfecta cama se elevaba 2 preciosas mesillas de noche de un estilo victoriano.

La habitación estaba dividida en dos pisos en el segundo se encontraba la habitación y un magnifico cuarto de baño; en el primer piso se encontraba un espectacular salón, amueblado del mismo estilo victoriano que el de la habitación, también tenía un sofá y varios sillones situados en una salita al fondo de este piso donde se encontraba una biblioteca, con libros muy variados y de la mejor calidad.

Ya eran las 12 de la noche, hora de su operación, Lily se encontraba tendida en una camilla que la dirigiría hacia el Hospital.

Mientras la operaban esta se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, pues cuando le iban a trasplantar el nuevo corazón sufrió una hemorragia y los medios ya no sabían que hacer para detenerla, perdía sangre por segundos; Lily pareció despertar pero ya no estaba en el hospital ni en la sala de operaciones, sino en un lugar muy oscuro y con una gran luz al final, se sentía muy atraída por esa luz y empezó a caminar hacia ella pero una voz le dijo: "todavía no es tu hora, lucha por vivir, te queda mucho por delante". Y enseguida la hemorragia ceso y el corazón ya trasplantado comenzó a latir fuerte y sano.

Cuando Lily volvió a despertar se encontraba en una sala rodeada de gente salida del quirófano al igual que ella, comúnmente llamada la sala del despertar.

Sus padres se encontraba a su derecha e izquierda respectivamente,

papá, mama- dijo Lily incorporándose a la cama llorando

creí que iba a morir- y prosiguió llorando en le hombro de su madre, mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello muy suave y dulcemente mientras le decía palabras de animo.

bueno mi niña, pero ya estas bien, la operación a sido un éxito, ya estas sana puedes correr y hacer todo lo que quieras, ya que nos ha dicho que nunca habían visto una aceptación así . aunque todavía tienes que guardar reposo ya que el corazón y tu cuerpo se tienen que acostumbrar mutuamente.-

Vale mama, iré con calma- dijo Lily a su madre muy feliz.

espero que les guste mi historia, gracias por leerla y espero que me den sus opiniones xfavor gracias.


End file.
